Stuck
by sawa-cha
Summary: An elevator unexpectedly shuts down, leaving Hiyono and Ayumu trapped inside. But what happens when they realize that the elevator is not their only problem? A oneshot on love and friendship. An AyumuxHiyono fanfic.


**Hey there! And thanks for clicking on my story! I hope you enjoy it! Recently I've been re-reading Spiral and watching the episodes again, so it inspired me to make this.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spiral!

* * *

Arms outstretched toward the sky, she took a few seconds to take a good long stretch. She then deeply inhaled the warm afternoon air and exhaled slowly. It was days like this Hiyono Yuizaki really appreciated and felt grateful for. It was a Saturday and she had managed to drag Ayumu to go run some errands with her earlier that morning. Surprisingly, he didn't complain as much and just went along with it. Although Ayumu still acted as his usual stoic self, Hiyono could tell that he was in a pretty good mood that day too. He had offered to make lunch for the two of them, so they were currently heading to the Narumi apartment.

"What do you have in mind, Narumi-san?" Hiyono asked while Ayumu pressed the "up" button for the apartment's elevator. " Though I'm sure anything you make will taste great!"

"Hn. I'll just see what I can use when we reach the apartment." He answered. He sounded so unenthusiastic compared to Hiyono's energetic voice. The elevator doors opened with a _ding, _and the two teenagers walked in.

"I'm _starving!_" Hiyono looked down, placing her hand over her stomach. Since they were out most of the day, they didn't have a chance to eat breakfast. Ayumu muttered something along the lines of 'what else is new?'

For a moment, the two stood quietly, watching the elevator take them higher and higher.

7...8...9...

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and the elevator seemed to tremble more violently than usual. Hiyono lost her balance and quickly caught herself onto Ayumu's arm. "What was that?" She stammered as the elevator came to a halt. The lights had stopped flickering and returned to its dim glow.

Ayumu pressed the "open door" button several times, but the metal doors wouldn't budge. "It looks like the elevator stopped working."

"Oh my _gosh_!" Hiyono cried, furiously waving her arms around in panic. "You mean we're _stuck_ in here? Narumi-san, what are we going to do?"

"We can't do anything, really." He said, taking a seat on the floor. "All we can do is wait until it starts moving again. Or at least until someone fixes it." He leaned his back against the metal walls and closed his eyes.

"Who knows when that will be?" Hiyono screamed, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. "What if we run out of oxygen or something?"

Ayumu stared up at the panicking girl. "We shouldn't be stuck here for too long. The worst could probably be an hour or so. And if you're so worried about oxygen, then quit talking already."

_He has a point. _Hiyono pouted , relaxing a little. She then folded her legs beneath her so she could sit down. Her hands remained as fists, balled up on her lap. "So are you just going to take a nap?" She asked Ayumu with a serious face.

"I have nothing else to do. And I might as well, since you took away my sleeping time this morning." Ayumu crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling where the gloomy yellow light was being emitted from. "But I never realized how uncomfortable elevators are." He added, slightly annoyed, as he tried to adjust his sitting position.

"Then why don't you lie down instead of sitting?"

"I don't want to put my head on places where people have been constantly stepping on." Ayumu frowned.

"The school roof is no different!" She argued, jabbing her pointer finger in his direction. "You sleep there all the time!"

"That's because the school roof isn't a cold metal cellar."

Hiyono looked around the small elevator. He was right. It was uncomfortable and it gave off an eerie feeling. Now that she thought of it, being stuck in such a place gave her the creeps again. Hiyono shuddered.

"If that's the case, Narumi-san… Then, er…" She lowered her voice slightly. "If you want… you can… rest your head on my lap." Hiyono felt herself blush as Ayumu gave her a look between surprise and suspicion. She quickly drew her attention to her fingers. _Gah! Why did I even say that? Just because it's a little creepy in here, it doesn't mean Narumi-san will comfort me or anything! _She bit down on her bottom lip hard. _Stupid! I'm so stupid!_

Ayumu felt his eyes go from observing Hiyono's nervous face to her lap. She was wearing a white cotton skirt that had a flower design at the rims of it. The skirt reached only past half of her thighs, revealing her bare legs. And for some reason, the weak glow of the lights seemed to make her legs look rather… _soft _and _smooth_.

"No thank you." Ayumu said in a contempt tone, instantly tearing his eyes away from looking at her legs. His eyebrows pulled downward in a slant. _Why would I even consider doing that? _"I think I'd rather lie on the ground."

_A likely answer_. Hiyono felt the heat on her cheeks travel to her ears. _I can't show him I'm embarrassed, though! _She clenched her fists. "Hey! I'm just trying to be nice, Narumi-san! And this is how you treat me?"

"'_Nice' _you call it? Or maybe you just have other intentions?"

'_Other intentions?' _Hiyono blushed even harder. "I'm not the type to take advantage of sleeping people!" _Ahh! He's actually making me mad! I can't believe this!_

"Sure you are." He said sarcastically.

"Narumi-san you jerk! How-_Intentions?_-I'm just- You _demon_!" She broke out in a fit, waving her arms around like crazy again.

_God! All of her screaming is giving me a headache! _Ayumu grabbed the sides of his head with both of his hands. "Fine, I'll do it! Just as long as you shut up already!"

"Huh?" Hiyono blinked in surprise as Ayumu rested the back of his head on her lap. He made sure he was facing away from her and shut his eyes. But being this close to her, he couldn't help but smell her scent… the faint sweet smell of flowers…Ayumu suddenly became irritated. _Damn it… It's starting to feel hot in this elevator. _But it was obviously just him, of course.

"Narumi-san…" Hiyono said, feeling a little flustered.

"Shut up." He interrupted.

She pressed her lips shut as she stared in astonishment at the brunette. Compared to the cold metal atmosphere that they had been sitting in for the past few minutes, Ayumu felt warm on her legs. For some reason, Hiyono felt her body become light. He was so close to her. So close that she was afraid that he might hear the rapid sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Mixed feelings were being poured into her. A mixture of embarrassment, relief, and… happiness?

Meanwhile, Ayumu continued to lie there, unmoving. Although his breathing became gradually heavy and relaxed, he was still wide awake. How did it end up this way, anyways? Ayumu was just as flustered as Hiyono was, but a lot more angry at himself. He then decided to let it go, however, because now he finally managed to shut her up. But the more he thought about it, the more awake he felt. Since when were girl's laps so comfortable? Then again, when was the last time when he had done such a thing? Had he ever rested on his mother's lap when he was young? He didn't remember, and he doubted it. But this feeling Ayumu was getting from Hiyono was far from a motherly feeling. That's what bothered him the most. He shut his eyes more tightly. _Maybe I'm the one with other intentions… _He felt sick. _What's wrong with me?_

It was as if they had crossed a boundary. A line that was not meant to be crossed.

…_Could this really be called 'friendship'?_

GROWL~

A strange grumbling noise had broke the silence. The two teenagers immediately snapped out of their deep thinking.

"Hey…" Ayumu turned his head to look up at Hiyono, looking amused and angry at the same time. "How am I supposed to sleep with your _stomach_ growling so loudly?"

_Ahhhh! _Hiyono heard her mind scream. _That's so humiliating! _She had forgotten that she was hungry! But of all times, why _now_? _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _At that moment, she wanted to crawl under a rock. Her face was already red from embarrassment, she squeezed her eyes shut. _I wish I could just disappear!_

"Pfft…"

"Eh?" Hiyono peered down at her friend. _Narumi-san… he's… he's_ _laughing_?

"Heh heh…" Ayumu covered his mouth with one of his hands. "That's so _typical _of you."

It was a strange little laugh, but it made Hiyono feel a lot better and at ease. Ayumu felt relieved too. Hiyono was still Hiyono. What was he being so worried about?

He looked up at her in the eyes, taking his hand away from his face. There, he revealed a wry smile edging at the corner of his lips. His eyes were gentle-looking. An expression Hiyono had never seen before. It completely drew her in, she was infatuated.

"I never knew Narumi-san could make such a cute expression…" Hiyono said softly without thinking, as if she were in a daze. She tilted her head to the side in admiration to observe his face. Surprised, Ayumu snapped out of it, blushing a deep red. "Who are you calling _cute_?" His eyes narrowed again.

"Wait! I wanna see it again!" Hiyono grabbed his face and leaned closer to observe him. After realizing how close their faces were, she let go, flustered and embarrassed. "Ah! I'm sorry, Narumi-san!"

Ayumu sat up straight, facing his back towards Hiyono. Now his face felt really warm. He needed to cool off somehow.

_He's mad at me now. _Hiyono felt the cold sweat starting to appear on her forehead. _You've really done it this time, Hiyono. Why? Why do I always ruin everything?_

Ayumu's lips remained pursed together. He stared concentrated on the silver metal walls that surrounded them. _My heart wont settle down… what's wrong with me? Why do I…I…_

_I love her._

_That's the reason._

Deep down he knew it, but another part of him denied it. Was it even right? To ask for so much more than what they had now? Was that… _selfish_ of him?

No. He couldn't. If he were any closer to her… If she were to become even more involved with his life than she was now… No. They could not cross that boundary.

He looked over his shoulder to face her again. His expression was cold and serious. Hiyono stared back at him with nervous, yet sad eyes.

Before he could say anything, the lights in the elevator started to flicker. Ayumu and Hiyono looked up and the elevator started to move up again.

"It's working again." Ayumu sighed with relief. He stood up and dusted off his pants. Then he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"Narumi-san…" Hiyono said quietly, still seated on the floor of the elevator.

He still stood there with his back towards her. "Yeah?" His voice was softer than usual.

"Should I smile because we are friends… or should I cry because that's all we'll ever be?"

He felt her grip on his sleeve tighten slightly. Her hand was trembling.

The metal doors of the elevator opened with a _ding. _The bright light from the outside poured into the dim had finally reached their floor.

Ayumu turned around to face her. He stretched out his hand to her.

"You should smile because you mean everything to me."

Lips slightly parted, Hiyono looked up at him. The light reflected off her shining brown eyes. She smiled, taking hold of his hand that reached out to her.

"There it is." Ayumu smiled back.

She stood up and they walked out into the light together. Hand in hand.

* * *

**I finally finished! I hope they weren't too out of character or...something. I'm really trying hard on improving! So what did you think of it? Reviews are welcome and I hope you have a wonderful day! Big thanks for your support! See ya!**

**-miso**


End file.
